Akeome
by Anti-Nostalgic Angel
Summary: Only seven days ago, it had been Christmas Eve. And today, already, it was New Year's Eve. - Oneshot - Shinji x FeMC/MShe/Minako/Hamuko


Another drabble, to celebrate the new year! (Even though I am most definitely late for it OTL)

Writer's block has nommed Addressed to You again OTL Such a failure of penmanship . . . But I'm slowly chipping away at it, so please look forward to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, its characters and terms (c) Atlus

* * *

**Akeome**

Only seven days ago, it had been Christmas Eve.

It had been a little lonely, since the man she loved wasn't at her side. Still, the fact that her senpai had gone out of his way to ensure that his best friend's girlfriend wouldn't spend the evening holed up in her room comforted her. She was glad that he had; the music box she'd received was gorgeous, and she had to admit that for a guy who "didn't know what girls liked", he had some pretty damn good tastes.

That evening, the glittering lights that sparkled like stars rained down from the heavens were branded into her memory, amongst the frigid but merry air and the softly-falling snowflakes.

_"Koishikute, senpai."_

Only six days ago, it had been Christmas.

It had been a little lonely, since she couldn't see him smile. He'd promised that they'd go out today, back in September, and true to her word she had kept this day completely free, just for the two of them. But instead of being outside and clinging to his arm as she laughed at his gruff attempts to hide his embarrassment, she was sitting beside his bed in the stiflingly sterile hospital, gently lacing her fingers with his and gazing down at his comatose face.

That evening, she could feel the tears slipping down her face as she pressed her lips softly onto his, feeling the delicate fluttering of his breath, the rhythmic beep of the ECG and the muted hum of the ventilation breaking the silence.

_"Merri Kurisumasu, senpai."_

And today, already, it was New Year's Eve.

It was hard to smile, when she couldn't have him there to celebrate it with. Though, she wasn't even thinking of celebrating the new year's arrival then. No one was. Because everyone was in the lounge, every single pair of eyes almost boring holes into the dark-haired Appraiser of Death strode into the dormitory. A cheerful greeting, and for a moment she glimpsed the boy she once knew him to be: kind, friendly, a silver-tongued charmer.

But then his expression sobered, and she was dragged back into the reality of the situation, of its gravity and the burden of the decision that she was about to put into action. Twin rubies slowly followed the goldenrod scarf as its owner wordlessly slipped upstairs to await her arrival with their answer to his ultimatum, then slid back over to her teammates . . . no, her friends. Her nakama. As they voiced their collective agreement, she could feel her heart swell with courage and strength, of pride in their unity and their trust. And with a heart emboldened by these emotions, she ascended the stairwell.

He tried so hard to convince her. Transformed into his true form, a form she recognized vaguely, practically begged her to kill him, to strike him down where he stood. But she couldn't. Not only because he was a friend, a dear precious friend, but because . . . she couldn't forget. Yes, forgetting was out of the question. She would never be able to live with herself if that happened. Silently, apologetically, she watched the boy who was Death incarnate embraced her and left.

That night, she didn't move as the lights died, giving way to the eerily yellow moon and ominous green night sky that cast a sickly glow through her window. In the silence and dimness, tears spilled from her eyes once more as she remembered what the date was.

_"Akeome, senpai."_

_

* * *

_**T/N: **I know, I know, bastardization of the Japanese language again. Please forgive me.

_Koishikute_ - I miss you

_Merri Kurisumasu _- Merry Christmas (but you already guessed that, right?)

_Akeome _- Happy New Year (commonly used, shortened form of "akete omedetto")


End file.
